The present invention relates to pads for protecting knees and/or elbows.
Knee and elbow pads have been used to protect the respective joints of athletes and others whose joints could be adversely affected by impact. Some elbow and knee pads have been formed with an elastic sleeve to which a resilient pad is attached. The sleeve surrounds the joint to be protected holding the pad in the desired location.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,205 discloses a polymeric material stated to be useful in sportswear including shin pads and athletic shoes. The material disclosed and claimed in this patent is a flexible non-cellular polyurethane of essentially linear structure containing unsatisfied hydroxyl groups, having a compression set of less than 15% and preferably less than 5%, an elongation at break of at least 500%, a recovery after compression which is delayed by at least 0.7 seconds, and a hardness on the Shore 00 scale not exceeding 50 and most preferably in the range of 0 to 10.